Wolfing Around
by SkyFAll21
Summary: A student and a mom, Could my life get any harder? Obviously it can, why because I just phased into a wolf. I have to protect a girl from a vampire, even though I don't want too. An imprint who's best friend won't back off. A wrap sheet that's longer than my name and a messed up family. Jacob/OC. OCC.
1. Hospital disruption

Chapter 1

I walk through the hospital doors and to the waiting room. I look around to see a group of tan people and other looking mellow. I yawn. They look at me. 'Sorry' I say. I move to an empty seat that's next to a pale looking girl who's wet and being held by a good looking guy that's looking real nice especially with that tattoo on his shoulder.

'Is anyone sitting here' I ask the pale girl. She shakes her head. 'Thanks' I say and sit down. When I sit my arm touches her, she flinch away. 'Bella, are you okay?' The guy next to her ask. 'She's hot' She say. I yawn. Not really listening. 'Thanks, you're not bad yourself' I say to her. She looks away. I shrug. 'Sam' She says. She points to the tattoo then to me.

'HEY!' I yell at her. She jumps. 'If you got something to say, Say' I say to her. I start to shake. The hot guy stands up and put her behind him. 'Calm down' The another guy says with authority. My shaking stops. I growl. 'Oh god another girl' Someone say. 'Mia' Someone calls out. I turn to the voice. I see Dave, my sister boyfriend who loves to beat on her.

I smirk. 'Dave' I say getting up and running to him. I hug him. I come out the hug and grabs him by the neck and throw him to the wall. They gasp. I hold him by his neck. 'Let him go' The same guy says. I growl next to his throat. 'Mia' Someone yells. I look to see my sister Jade, who I might add is sporting a black eye and a bruised lip. She runs to me and start hitting on me. 'Let Dave go' She yells.

Someone grabs her and pulls her back. 'Let me go' She yells. 'Enough' Someone says. I look. 'Chief Swan' I say, smiling. 'Mia put him down' He orders. I sigh. 'Sure, Chief' I agree and throws him across the hall where he hits his head. Jade screams and runs to him. I yawn. 'Mia' I look at the Chief. 'Come with me.' He says. 'No, can do Chief, got things to do' I say.

'No she doesn't' Jade says. 'I want her arrested for hurting dave' I wave her off. 'Really, Jade. You want to have me arrested?' She nods. 'Fine' I put my hands behind my back. 'Arrest me Chief swan' He handcuffs me. I yawn. 'Why do you keep yawning?' Jade asks me. 'Sorry, about that got's to keep the cops from finding your drugs that you hide in the car under the front seat.' I say.

Her eyes widen. I laugh. 'I kid, I kid. Take me away, Chief' He leads me away. 'Chief Swan. Don't arrest her' Jade says. I smirk and look at the Chief, he shakes his head. He uncuffs me. 'Mia' I look at him. 'I want you at my house tonight' 'Chief' 'You're on probation plus I've heard from your mom you've been skipping school' I sigh.

'Fine, Chief' I walk towards Jade and Dave. He's holding his head. I laugh. He looks at me. I growl. His eyes widen. I smile. I whistle and walk away. But not before looking at that hot dude again. 'You're hot' I say to him. I look at into his eyes. He gasp and starts to shake. 'Jacob, calm down now' He stops shaking. I shrug and keep walking away, whispering.

'I don't want her as an imprint, Sam' I hear him say, but I think he was trying to whisper it. 'Dodado' I start sanging a tune. I wait for the elevator. Ding. 'Mia' I turn to look at Jade. 'Don't forget to pick up, Alex' She says. I smile. 'Don't put my son's name in your mouth, Jade' I say back. The people gasp. People. Ha. 'Not your son anymore, Jade. So fuck off' I say before getting on the Elevator. I lean against the back to see that Jacob guy looking at me. I wink. He looks away. I smile.


	2. My life story

Chapter 2

I skipped going to Chief's house thank god cause I found out the next day that his friend died that night. Sad. Its been a couple of days now, beside the usual skipping school. Those people who hang out at that table have been looking at me strange except Jacob. He act like he don't have a care in the world when it comes to me then he does act like he care. I don't know he's confusing me.

I am now Jamming in my bedroom with Alex now. He's dancing like crazy to rock music. 'Dance, Alex' He moves his little butt. I laugh. Alex, my toddler son. Who would have thought me a 16yr old would have a child? Not me. My sister,Alex real mom, the drug addict who loves to be beat by that bastard. I start to shake.

'Ma' Alex say. I calm down and stop shaking. I pick him up and blow raspberries on his cheek. He laughs. 'Come on, let's go see crazy grandma' I say. We walk, I walk, he's being carried. 'Mom' I call walking down the stairs. 'What?' She yells back. Alex laughs. We walk in the kitchen. She's cooking dinner. 'What's been going on with you lately?' She asks.

I set Alex on the floor and he runs around the house. I sit at the table. 'Same ole' Same ole' I look at Alex play. 'Jade hasn't been to see him' My mom say. 'Good, I don't want her anywhere near my son' My mom sigh. 'That's her son' 'She used my name to give birth to him then she put it on the Birth Certificate, so technically and by law he's my son'

I shake my head at her. 'I still can't believe you would defend her after she left him in the house when he was 3wks old just to get a fix and she hasn't seen him for months also. She chose drugs and Dave over her son.' 'She just needs help' 'We've been trying to get her help for the last three years. She doesn't want it and yet you keep defending her' I say raising my voice.

I start shaking. 'Ma' I stop and look at Alex. I pick him up. 'That's right I'm your mom' 'Stop telling that to him' My mom yells. I look at her. 'What do you want me to say to him that his real mom is a drug addict that doesn't want him' I put him down. 'Go play, Alex.' He leaves to go play. 'You would rather him be with a mom that doesn't want him instead of with someone who has taken care of him since he was little.'

She shakes her head. 'How can his 16yr old Aunt love him like he's her own instead of his 24 yr old mom who loves drug more than him?.' 'She just needs to get clean and she will see what she's missing' I shake my head at her. 'Always favoring your oldest over the youngest, huh?' I ask her. 'Just get out of my face, Mia' I sigh. 'I'm leaving Alex' I say.

I kiss Alex on the forehead before I leave out the door. I sigh. I start walking down towards the beach.

* * *

I get to the beach to see I'm the only one on it. Of course I'm the only one, It's the middle of the night. I sigh. I walk to the middle of the beach and lay down on it. I close my eyes. The minute I close my eyes I hear a howl. Stupid Wolves. I sigh. And drift off to sleep. I don't know how long I slept. I feel something furry and warm lay next to me. I open my eyes to see the biggest russet colored wolf in my life. What the fuck? I sit up and the head moves up.

I pat the head and it purrs. I laugh. It looks at me. 'Are you my friend?' I asks it. It shakes it head. My mouth hangs open. He laughs. I narrow my eyes at it. 'You'll make a nice pillow' I say before I lay on the side of it. He wraps his body around me. I sigh. 'Do you think it's wrong to raise a child even though it's not yours?' I ask it. His head turns to me. I look in its eyes. He shakes his head.

I smile. 'I thought it won't, my mom don't think I should parent my son because I'm not his real mom' The wolf growls. I laugh. 'Here let me show you a picture of him.' I take out my cellphone and flip through the photos. 'This is him' I say, holding the phone so that the wolf can see him. Its eyes widen. I smile. 'He's cute' It nods.

'His mom didn't want him' It growls. 'I know, it's like how couldn't you not want a son this cute' I show him a video of him dancing. It laughs. 'He's the cutest thing in the world' I say smiling. 'His mom, my sister is kind of messed up' It looks at me. I close my phone and put it in my pocket. 'She used my name to give birth then signed it on the birth certificate'

He growls. 'Yeah, so then she leaves him at home when he's three wks old. I come home from school to find him crying and his mom no where in sight.' I sigh. 'She disappears for at least 6 months then she comes back and tries to take him with her' He growls. 'Exactly, My mom wanted to give him back to her, I said no then I go to the a lawyer's office to get advice and this lawyer is the most nicest person I have ever met' It growls. 'Well except for you' It nods. I laugh. 'The lawyer doesn't even charge me anything me anything, so he looks into the birth certificate and hospital records. That's when it all comes out that I gave birth to him'

'Me, someone who's all about wrecking havoc around town, gave birth to someone as precious as him.' He licks my cheek. 'Argh, that's yucky' It laughs. 'He's my son by law and there's nothing she can do to take him away' I say smiling. It nods. 'Cool, I just told my life story to a wolf, who I might add is kinda cool' It laughs. I look at my phone.

'It's 3 in the morning' I look at the wolf. 'I've got to go' I say and stand up. The wolf stands up too. I rub its head. 'See ya later, Sport' I say. It growls and I laugh. The wind blows and I sniff. 'What's that smell?' I ask out loud. I growl. The wolf licks my hand. I sigh. 'Ew, you licked my hand.' I say wiping it on my pants leg. It laughs.

'I better go' I say then I walk away from the wolf. I look behind me to see that it's gone. 'Maybe I imagined it' I say. I smirk. 'Nope' I say popping the 'p.' I start the walk back home.


	3. A normal school day

Chapter 3

I walk into the school building to see people staring at me. I look behind me. Nope there's no one there. I turn back around. 'Is there a reason you guys are looking at me?' I ask out loud. 'Yeah' I look at the girl. Fucking Lisa. You ever have that one person you feel is your rival throughout your life? Well here's mine. Never liked me one bit.

'Rumor has it that your sister is a drug addict and you're raising her bastard son' She yells for everyone to hear. They laugh. I look around to see the group of people not laughing. I look at Jacob. He looks angry. Why's he looking angry? I look at Lisa. I laugh. They stop laughing. I put a stop to that. 'So the fuck what?' I spit out. 'That's my son and if you disrespect him again by calling him a bastard I'll kill you' I deadly threaten to her.

I push my way through the crowd to go to my locker. 'Fucking losers' I say and start to shake. Someone put their hand on my shoulder. I stop shaking and turn around to look at Jacob. 'What can I do for you?' I ask him. 'Are you okay?' He asks with concerned. 'Yep' I say. I open my locker to see there's no books. Where the fuck are my books?

'You have no books' He states. I close it and sigh. 'Fucking Lisa' I say. I look at her to see she's waving at me. I'mma kick her ass. I move to go to her but Jacob holds me back. 'Don't stoop to her level, you're better than that' He whisper in my ear. 'Come on, the bell's about to ring. You have home room with me.' He says then holds my hand and pulls me to class.

Why's he holding my hand? Is he trying to hit on me? 'Slut' Lisa says, when I walk by. Jacob stop which make me stop. He turns to look at her and If looks could kill she would be dead. 'Jake' Someone yells out the home room door. I look at the person. 'Not worth it' The person says. 'Fuck you, Embry' Lisa yells. Embry just shakes his head. I smirk. 'Fuck you, Lisa' I say to her. 'Come on' Jacob says.

We walk in the class. Oh crap I sit in front of Lisa. I sigh. Jacob let go of my hand. I whine. He looks at me. He heard that? He smirks. Someone bumps into me. I almost fall but Jacob catch me. 'Lisa, you bitch' He growls out. 'Fuck you, Jacob and that bitch' She says to us. What the fuck is her problem? I get from Jacob's hold.

'MIA' The teacher yells. Lisa smirk. 'Sit down' He says. Fucking school treat me like a delinquent. I sigh and take my seat. Jacob sit next to me and Embry on the opposite. How come I never noticed where they sat before? That's right, I'm never in school long enough. I sigh. Jacob hands me some paper and Embry gives me a pencil.

'Thanks' I say to them. 'No problem' Embry says. Jacob just smiles at me. 'Yes, Lisa' The teacher calls. Fuck. I bang my head on the desk. 'Mia, doesn't seem to have all her supplies and books' She says. I know she's smirking on the inside. I hear low growls. 'Mia' I pick my head up and look at the teacher. 'Yes, Mr. Hugh' I say. 'If you can't come to my class prepared, there's no reason you should be here'

'She can share with me, Mr. Hugh' Jacobs says. I smile. He scoot his desk over next to mine. 'Problem solved' Embry says. Hr. Hugh sigh. He goes back to teaching. I look behind me at Lisa. She's narrowing her eyes at me. I stick my tongue out at her and stick my finger up at her too. I turn back around to see Mr. Hugh looking at me. My mouth hangs open.

'Detention' He says. I nod. Lisa laughs. Embry and Jacob try to cover up their laughs. I shake my head at them. I take my phone out and a picture of Alex is my wallpaper. 'He's cute' Jacob whisper. I smile. 'Thanks' I whisper back. 'You should bring him one day to the beach where we can meet him' Embry whispers. 'I guess I can do that' I say.

'Well, then step on up and do this problem' Mr. Hugh says. My mouth hangs open. I look at the math problem. I sigh and get up. I look back to see Lisa smirking. I yawn and turn back around. I step back and look at the problem. That's an advance problem. 'I don't remember this' I say to Mr. Hugh. 'It was on the day that you skipped' He say back.

I sigh. I grab the piece of chalk. I look at the problem again. 'Any day now, Mia' Lisa says. I sigh. I start doing the problem. 4 is going into that 28. Blah. Blah. 'Done' I say to Mr. Hugh. He looks it over. 'Good job' He says. I put the chalk back and walk back to my seat. I look at Lisa and stick my tongue out at her. Embry and Jacob laugh.

She shakes her head. I sit back down. 'How did you know that?' Embry asks. I shrug. 'Looked off that kids paper while I was going up' I say pointing to the one with the glasses. He laughs. 'Embry' Mr. Hugh says. 'Sorry' He says. I smirk.

* * *

The bell rings. Time for Lunch. Jacob scoot back over. I get up and Lisa shoulder me. 'Fucking Lisa' I say as she walks out. 'Does she hate you?' Embry asks. I shrug. 'She's that rival that you always have in your life' I say to him. He laughs. 'Come on, you can sit with us at Lunch' I narrow my eyes at him. More free lunch. 'Sure' I say to him.

'Come on' Jacob says. He grabs my hand and lead me out the class. I look at Embry. He shrugs his shoulders. I turn back to look at Jacob. 'Do you like holding my hand?' I ask him. He stops. 'Something like that' He says then he goes back to walking. I sigh. He leads me to his locker, where he put his books up. He closes the locker and I just stand there.

He sigh. I look at him. 'You can meet our friends' He says to me. 'The one's that keep staring at me' I say. He smiles. 'Let's go' He says. We walk down the hall and into the lunchroom. I look around to the see half the school at lunch. 'Hey, look it's the sister of a drug addict' Lisa yells for the whole lunchroom to hear. They look at me.

'A repeat of what happened earlier, I see' I say. 'Don't pay her any mind' Jacob says to me. 'People only do that because their jealous of you' He says. 'Jealous of her' Lisa says walking up to me. 'A messed up family that she has' Jacob tighten his hand on mines. I narrow my eyes at her. 'A mom that doesn't know who her father is, a sister that do drugs and a son that's a bastard like his Aunt'

The lunchroom goes quiet. You can hear small chattering. I punch her in the face. She falls to the ground. I snatch my hand from and jump on her. I keep punching her in the face. Jacob and Embry grab me off of her. I growl at her. '**Mia, calm down now'** Jacob orders. I whimper. I look to see her bloodied face. Someone put napkins over her face to stop the bleeding.

'MIA ULEYNA GRANT' The principal yells. Jacob gasp and look at Embry. 'Uley' He says to him. Embry eyes widen. He looks at me. 'IN MY OFFICE NOW' The principal finishes. I snatch my arms out of their grip. I walk towards the Principal. I look at Lisa. I smile. 'You should thank them they just saved your fucking life, you bitch' I say to her. The room gasp.

I smirk. 'Take her away' The principal says to the officer. The officer comes to me. 'Mia Grant' He says and put my hands behind my back. 'Chief Swan, ain't going to be happy.' He tells me. 'Tell him I was doing drugs like my sister' I say looking at Lisa. She looks away. I'm cuffed and led out of the lunchroom and the school. I sigh. I'm put in the back of the police car.

I look behind me to see Jacob and the People that he hangs with looking at the car pull off. I turn back around. 'Jail here I come' I say out loud.


End file.
